


Comfort

by DarylsBabyGirl



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety, Biting, Bottom Daryl, Daryl's a sweetheart, Fear, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Orgasms, Paul's tears, Top Paul, Tumblr Prompt, nuzzling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylsBabyGirl/pseuds/DarylsBabyGirl
Summary: Another Tumblr Prompt! Anon wanted Daryl and Jesus making love, Jesus cries because he's scared Daryl's going to get tired of him and leave, Daryl comforts him like the BAMF boyfriend that he is! I hope you like it!





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll... I seriously need to come up with better titles for these one shots...

Jesus moaned and panted, face buried in Daryl's neck. Their bodies moved together, slick with sweat and flushed from exertion and arousal. He moved his hard cock in and out of Daryl's tight ass, hands gripping the hunter's hips tightly. Daryl was growling and grunting, fingers digging into Paul's back, legs wrapped around the scout's hips rocking into each powerful thrust. They'd been dating for several months now, exchanging sweet kisses and grinding with clothes on. It was their first time together. And oh fuck it was amazing. He leaned up a bit, looking down at Daryl's flushed face. 

He couldn't believe he gets to have this beautiful man. This beautiful, wonderful man who had been through hell in the war against Negan, and still stood tall and fought back. They'd had their differences of opinions on how to deal with the Saviors. Daryl had wanted to kill them all, Jesus wanted to let at least the ones who begged for their lives live. It had caused a tiny rift between them, but after the war was over, they'd talked things out, seen things the way each of them saw and apologized to each other. Daryl had kissed him that night. 

Daryl's body shivered and trembled, lips parting as he moaned out. “Paul... 'm close...”

Paul groaned, thrusting harder and leaning down to kiss Daryl deeply. Daryl moaned, gripping the scout closer and tighter. His thighs trembled around Paul's waist, toes curling and back arching as he spurted cum between them. Paul yanked back from the kiss, panting and groaning, hips stuttering in their rhythm. He breathed heavily against Daryl's lips, brushing them together.

“Daryl... Daryl, I'm gonna cum... can I... inside..?”

Daryl panted, nails digging into Paul's back. “Y-Yeah...”

Paul whined, biting down on Daryl's shoulder, cock pulsing and throbbing as he released inside the hunter. His teeth released the skin and he licked up the lingering drool. Daryl groaned, sliding his hands up and down Paul's back. The scout moaned softly, resting his head on the hunter's broad chest and gently pulling out. Daryl grunted at the feeling of being left open and cum dribbling out of him. He unwound his legs from Paul's waist and relaxed them on the bed. The scout sighed, eyes closed, ears pressed to the hunter's chest, listening to his rapid heart beat slow to a normal pace.

Oh, he loves this man. 

He couldn't bear to lose him.

Paul swallowed thickly, fear gripping his chest. Daryl would never let this world kill him. He could probably take on several walkers at once and not once get bit or scratched. He had a heart of gold that sometimes got him in trouble, but he never let it take him down. He'd survived so much pain, and it turned him into a strong, proud man. Paul had known few men like Daryl. He'd dated often in the world before the dead began walking the Earth. He'd fallen hard and fast for each of them. Every one of them had left him, saying they'd gotten bored or found someone better, someone more interesting, more attractive or just decided they liked women again. 

Daryl would tire of him as well. It would kill Paul the day Daryl decided to leave him. He would never recover from it. He'd loved before, but never like this. Never this deep. He could look at Daryl and just lose himself in the hunter's blue eyes, lose himself to the man's deep, raspy voice. He dreaded the day he would never get to hear that voice or look into those eyes again. Tears pooled in Paul's eyes, shoulders beginning to shake. He tried to hold back, to control his emotions, but in the presence of Daryl, that was nearly impossible. He felt the hunter tense under him. 

“Paul..?” Daryl lifted his head, looking down at the scout's golden brown hair covering his chest. “Hey...” He lifted his hand, pushing those strands he adored away from Paul's face. “Was it... that bad?” The hunter shifted nervously. Even before the world ended, he hadn't had sex very much. When he did, he was either drunk or just didn't care enough to enjoy it.

Paul sniffled and sat up, shaking his head, but the tears wouldn't stop spilling. “N-No, it was...” he sobbed, lowering his head, his hair falling in his eyes. 

Daryl sat up, hands going to Paul's hips to keep the scout in his lap. “Paul... what's wrong..?” His voice was soft, tender. His hands held Paul's hips so gently, like he was afraid to break the scout under his massive hands. 

It only served to break Paul's heart more. He reached up, hands touching the hunter's chest hesitantly. When Daryl didn't reject his touch, he slid them up to Daryl's shoulders and let himself fall against his chest. Daryl hugged him close and tight, nuzzling into his hair. He didn't force Paul to talk, merely nuzzled against his head and comforted him the best he could. Paul's shoulders shook, his breathing was hitched and his tears fell onto Daryl's bare chest. 

When Paul finally seemed to be calming down, Daryl gently pushed him away a bit so he could look into the scout's eyes. “Hey... talk ta me.” He whispered, reaching up to wipe the tears from Paul's cheeks.

“I... I just...” Paul swallowed thickly. “I love you, Daryl... so much.” Daryl's shy smile made him smile a bit through his tears. He let his hands fall from Daryl's shoulder to rest of the hunter's chest, feeling the powerful heartbeat. “I love you so much, I'm scared to lose you... losing you either to death or because you'll get tired of me... it'll kill me.”

Daryl raised an eyebrow a bit. “... Ya say that like ya know 'm gonna just walk away from ya one day.”

Paul sniffled, looking down at where his hands played with the hairs on Daryl's chest. “Everyone does...everyone gets bored of me and finds someone better.”

“... I ain't everyone.” Daryl rasped, his own hands petting up and down Paul's thighs in an attempt to sooth the man. “'n I ain't ever gonna walk away from ya.”

“Yes, you will... everyone I love leaves me-”

“I just said I ain't everyone!” Daryl growled. “Open yer damn ears 'n listen ta me!”

Paul tensed and snapped his eyes up to Daryl's. 

“Ya don't get ta decide whether 'r not I leave ya! Paul, I ain't ever felt like this b'fore! I ain't ever been in love b'fore!” The hunter paused, taking a breath to calm himself. He leaned closer to the scout, sliding his hands up Paul's back to pull him in closer. “'m sorry ya feel like that... 'n 'm sorry ya've been hurt like that b'fore. I ain't ever gonna do that ta ya, baby.” Paul's heart skipped a beat at the pet name. Daryl smiled at him shyly. “I love you... I love yer hair, yer eyes 'n yer voice... I love how ya flirt wit me, all yer damn ninja moves 'n that stupid beanie 'n jacket yer always wearin. I know we don't always agree on shit... 'n I hate how I hurt yer feelings sometimes cause 'm a stubborn asshole... but ya forgive me anyways 'n it makes me wanna be better. 'm gonna try, baby, I really am... 'm gonna need ya ta help me along that way... 'n that means we have ta stay together. The only way 'm ever leavin ya is when I die... 'n 'm gonna do my damnedest ta stay alive.”

Paul swallowed thickly, fresh tears pooling in his eyes. He bit his bottom lip to stave off the sobs. His chest was full of love and affection for this wonderful man holding him. His hands pet up and down the hunter's chest distractedly. He lowered his gaze, locking his eyes on the tattoo over Daryl's tattoo. 

Daryl lowered his own head, searching out Paul's eyes. “Ya got me..?”

“Yeah...” Paul whispered, voice choking on a sob. 

Daryl smiled, sliding a hand up to cup Paul's cheek and wiping a tear away. “'n I thought ya's the sappy one.” The scout giggled wetly, closing his eyes and leaning forward to nuzzle against the hunter's neck. Daryl hugged him close. “Don't tell anyone 'bout that... supposed ta keep a reputation up.”

Paul smiled and sniffled. “Never... this side of you is all for me.”

“Exactly...” Daryl whispered, mimicking what Paul said when they first met. He laid them down on their sides, yanking a blanket over them and cuddling the scout close. He sighed softly, feeling so very content and calm. Paul's sobs subsided, his breathing evened out, but his arms remained tight around Daryl's waist. Daryl looked down at the scout, reaching to push a bit of hair out of Paul's face. He smiled softly at the wet streaks on his flushed cheeks. He kissed Paul's temple, silently vowing to himself to protect this precious man in his arms.


End file.
